This invention relates to a nestable container for storing and preparing a food, and to the method for using this container to conveniently prepare a food. More particularly it relates to a container which can be easily stored and which is particularly useful in the ease of preparation of breakfast foods.
Present day society continually needs new ways to quickly and conveniently prepare foods. This is particularly the case with regard to breakfast foods. In the morning there is usually little time to prepare and eat a meal. As a result many people skip breakfast or have a quick snack. Nutritionally this is not ideal. Breakfast is known as the most important meal of the day. The present invention is directed to a microwavable food container and package and to a method of quickly and conveniently preparing a hot food, and in particular a hot breakfast food.